


Where I Found You

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, DJ AU, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, ruthless 90s Double Denim combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: This is the AU where Link goes to a club for the first time and he has a one night stand with Rhett, the DJ.





	Where I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this may be kinda ooc because it's such an obscure AU lol just gotta take it or leave it, bud. 
> 
> Set in the late 90s, when Rhett is 21 and Link is 20.

Link had never been to that part of Raleigh before -- never thought he would be until his friend Christy had invited him for a night out. Or rather,  _ forced _ him to, since she discovered that he had never been clubbing before. He didn’t think it was such a big deal. Why would he, a good Christian bachelor, have any desire to meet someone at a club? The best way to meet a potential life partner isn’t through random, unsafe hook-ups at dance clubs; what you’re  _ meant  _ to do is meet your life partner through your church group. Or, if you’re lucky, you would have already met your life partner in the first grade…

He thought it was a little unfair to say that Christy was the prettiest girl in his church group because his ex was beautiful too, but she’d broken up with him so his opinion of her was still marred by heartbreak. Still, part of him wondered if this whole thing was Christy’s way of asking him out on a date. He had to remind himself that she never explicitly said it would be a date, and Christy also never had been particularly reciprocal to his subtle advances in the past. The night out could only be an attempt to get Link back in the game, since he wasn’t interested in anyone else in his church group. 

“Relax, Link! It’s not about meeting anyone,” Christy had tried to convince him, “It’s about having fun! You have to take a break from studying at some point, right? Come on, you’ve been working yourself into the ground. Come get drunk and dance to loud music with me!”

Honestly, Link wasn’t entirely attracted to the idea if it weren’t for the promise of good music.

“You’re joking,” Link had said in disbelief, “There’s no way they play gangsta rap at clubs.”

“Sure they do!” Christy had said, “Normally a bad DJ will just play song after song, but I know a club with a  _ fantastic _ DJ who samples the kind of music you’re into! I promise that you won’t hate it.”

He’d agreed to let Christy drag him along, although he was having second thoughts as he walked down the neon lit street and saw what other people were wearing. There is a clear point of difference in his attire and the neat, almost  _ formal _ wear most other men and women were dressed up in.

“Remind me why I’m wearing this again?” Link asked, picking at the denim vest that Christy made him wear.

“This is what boys  _ wear _ to clubs, Link!” Christy grinned. She took hold of both of Link’s hands and started to walk backwards. “Trust me!”

Link let himself be tugged along, smiling because he did trust Christy (it was nothing to do with not being able to say no to her smile) and because he actually didn’t mind the looks people were giving him. Wary that people were checking out his body, it made him feel good, helped keep his chin high and shoulders squared. There was a line to get into the club, but it was moving quickly. Christy looped her arm around Link’s while they waited. From outside the club, the music was already so loud, he imagined that after spending any amount of time inside the club, he will have to book a doctor’s appointment to get his ears checked.

Christy seemed to know the bouncer at the door because they weren’t carded, even though Link felt like he appeared disproportionately younger purely based on his outfit. Perhaps the bouncer had taken note of his very mature and manly chest hair visible in the V of his vest. 

Aside from the pumping music which vibrated the organs within his body, the first thing he noticed wasn’t the bright lights flashing over the smoky room or the amount of people packed on the dance floor, it was that the floor in the foyer was made of something sparkly.

“You just gonna look at the floor all night?” Christy laughed as she pulled Link over toward the bar. 

The closer they got, the louder the music became. It was a wonder that the bartenders could even take any orders. A thick crowd of people were wrapped around the bar, many were trying to hail already very busy bartenders while others struggled to pluck out the coins in the corners of their wallets. 

“What do you want to drink?” Christy shouted over the music, “I’ll shout the first round!”

“Uh…” Link began, looking around for a menu. The circulating lights caught on the glass of beer bottles and chilled glasses and glinted off shaking tumblers. If there was a menu, the lights were far too flashy to read one off the wall, and too many people with their hands reaching out over the bar to see if there was one on a clipboard somewhere. 

“Don’t you even go to pubs?” Christy laughed, nudging his side.

Link turned back to her and gave her an unconvincingly casual shrug. “I don’t think I want anything.”

“What?” Christy asked as she turned her ear toward Link’s mouth. 

“I don’t drink!” He clarified. 

“No way!” Christy laughed again, seizing Link’s arms. “I’ve  _ seen _ you at the church group parties. You go  _ hard _ !”

“You realize the punch has very low alcohol content, right?” 

Christy shook her head, and Link wasn’t sure that she had even heard what he said because she replied with, “You wait over by the railing while I order. I’ll buy two just in case you change your mind!” 

Without thinking, Link called out, “Can you make it sweet?”

Again, he wasn’t sure if Christy heard what he said as she proceeded to try and find a way to get closer to the bar. Link bit his lip, but decided he’d better go wait where she told him to. He found a clear spot on the railing that barricaded the level above the dance floor and leant on it as he looked down at the sea of people. Seeing how other people dressed was starting to make himself feel better about Christy’s choice of outfit for him, because inside this particular club there was a lot of leather and glitter and sequins going on that should have made him wonder what kind of club his friend had taken him to, only Link didn’t have any experiences to compare it to. His only comparison laid in the way Christy looked at him compared to the way some of the people in this club looked at him, something glowing in their eyes, a hunger on their lips and hips as they caught sight of him while they danced. 

Even without being intoxicated, the music was good enough to make him want to throw himself in with the crowd, which was surprising considering how gross and sweaty it must be to be amongst so many people. From his position on the upper level of the club, he could also look just above eye level at the stage where the DJ was working the decks. Christy was right, that guy was a proper Disc Jockey. While he waited for Christy to return, he watched the DJ switching out discs and admired his limited use of the electronic switchboards. That was a skill. Link never owned much music on vinyl himself, and his collection of tapes was limited to gangsta rap and country rock and nothing in between. When he was young he used to cut his tapes up and piece them back together again and play back his creations to his audience of no one in his bedroom. His stage name was DJ Straw Beat, just because he thought it sounded cool at the time. Looking back, it was a really stupid name. 

At that point, Christy sidled into the space beside Link with two glasses full of something that looked like chocolate milk. She offered one to Link, but he only started at it. She craned close to his ear and said, “Don’t make me drink both! This is just something fun to get you started!”

The night was about fun and trying new things and so far, all the things that Christy had told him were true. The music checked out even though it was very loud, the people seemed not creepy and, okay,  their approving looks of him were seriously bolstering his confidence. 

He took the glass from Christy and smelled it dubiously before taking a sip. It did not smell or taste like chocolate milk at all. But it wasn’t bad. Not knowing the etiquette of mixed drinks, Link downed the whole drink without stopping, a move which elicited an impressed laugh from his friend. 

“Look at you go!”

The alcohol burned down his throat, the potency stronger at the bottom of the drink and Link grimaced once he emptied the glass. He placed the glass on a nearby table and turned back to his friend. “What’s next?”

“I gotta finish my drink first!” Christ said, “Then we dance!”

Link nodded sagely and turned back to lean on the railing. He could already start to feel the alcohol have an affect on his body. Whatever Christy had ordered went down as easily as alcoholic chocolate milk can go and Link would be lying if he said he wouldn’t want at least four more of those drinks. And he thought the punch at church was tasty. 

The DJ started to play some Wu-Tang Clan samples which got Link nodding his head, his feet tapping, his body ready to break out dance moves that no one beyond his bathroom mirror had seen. 

“I’m glad you like the music, I knew you would. He does it well, doesn’t he? Less homophobic, but still a little misogynistic. Maybe you can talk to him about that,” Christy said in a raised voice before downing the last of her drink. “The thing I find weird about DJs though is that they don’t say their name so you never know who you’re listening to. They’re totally anonymous.”

“That’s true…” Link agreed, as if it wasn’t his first time hearing a non-church DJ play live. 

Christy went to leave her empty glass on a table and came back to Link, grasping his shoulder as she said, “Let’s hit the floor, I want you to meet my girlfriend!”

Link frowned. “Your girlfriend?”

“Come on, you thought you were the only gay in our church group?” Christy laughed, nudging Link’s side again. 

She snuck her hand around Link’s and lead him to the dancefloor. Christy seemed to know exactly where to go. She threaded her way through the crowd, pulling Link securely along. It was certainly loud, and he tried not to think about the sweat that was on his arms that was not his, which was easier the more he let the alcohol relax him. He was already swaying a little anyway. The music rolled over him in throbbing waves, the dancers curved around the channel Christy made and melded back together once they were through. Link could no longer see the sparkly floor, and instead saw the warm coloured lights flashing over bright clothes and gelled hair and forming the illusion of permanence over the smoke machine fog that chugged out over the space. 

Then, closer to the stage which was set higher than the dancefloor, Christy stopped Link by pressing her palm flat on his chest. He looked down at it, his heart thumping, and then looked at Christy. She had a devious look on her face, and already some glitter has caught in her blonde hair. 

“That’s Jessie over there,” Christy nodded to her right.

Link followed the direction Christy nodded toward and amongst the many groups of people dancing, he spotted a young woman dancing by herself. She was short, shorter than Christy, and wore her hair in a long black ponytail which swished along her bare back where her black sequin dress dipped to her lower back. She had her arms raised over her head, her eyes enchanted with the lights dancing off her jewellery and nail polish. She lowered her hands, changing to dance sensually to match the change in the music and Link tried to shake the feeling as if he was perving on someone else’s wife. 

“She’s beautiful…” Link said quietly. 

Whether his friend heard him or not, her response was appropriate. “She’s mine!” 

With that, Christy left Link and went to throw her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. A smile broke out over Jessie’s face as they embraced. Her eyes connected with Link’s and she waved a hand encouragingly over. She then hugged Link tightly, the swell of her breasts pressing against his chest and making him blush. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you, Link! Christy has told me so much about you!” Jessie shouted. 

Link wished he could say the same for her, but for some reason Christy had never made any mention of having a girlfriend. Granted, he barely hung out with her outside of Church. “Nice to meet you too!” He replied.

As much as he was keen to talk to Christy’s enigmatic girlfriend, it was near impossible to hold a conversation so close to the music. Besides, he hadn’t practiced his dance moves for nothing, though they weren’t particularly special compared to what he was seeing around him. Nevertheless, he was feeling better that this wasn’t an elaborate set up to get him to meet anyone, and rather a fun night out with friends. He let himself dance, enjoyed the music and the people around him and saw the looks of love between Christy and her girlfriend. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was down there for. He was sweating but he barely felt tired, only thirsty for something to keep the buzz going. He offered to buy all three of them a drink, the same thing as what Christy had ordered before, and left the two women together as he made his way back to the bar. As he did so, the DJ’s music cut to a generic track, signifying the end of his set. Link looked up at the stage to see if he could catch sight of the DJ so he could perhaps talk to him, but he was only able to catch a glimpse of what seemed to be a very tall man with spiky hair exiting backstage. 

There was considerably more people clustered around the bar when Link reached it, and if Christy had trouble ordering before, it looked like he was going to be waiting even longer. Unfortunately for him, the music on autoplay was only making him more frustrated, more so when someone left the bar with drinks only for someone else to quickly take their spot before Link could claim it for himself. 

“The trick is to get a hand in first,” Someone said loudly from closeby. 

Link swivelled and faced someone who was unmistakably the DJ going by his height, or rather  _ length _ , because what Link saw him do was work one long arm between the crowd of people at the bar and fix his palm on the countertop. He ushered Link over as he made a spot for himself. 

“Quick, man, before someone takes your spot!”

Link frowned, but slid into the free space that was forcibly made for him. He looked up at the man who is more than a head taller than him. Funny how coloured lights and fog can make someone look entirely different. Up close, he saw that the man was kind of average looking. He had nice eyes, granted, but he also had light facial hair which formed a chin strip toward his bottom lip and Link wasn’t entirely sure about that. The hair on his head was certainly spiky like he’d suspected, gelled up in a do which befitted a DJ. But there was a softness in this guy’s face, a redness too, perhaps from the exertion of DJing for a handful of hours, or from alcohol, or something else. So, he was average, but he was also not bad looking, if that could hold up in the court of law. He was tall, blond, a cheekiness swirling in his mind, and Link’s more devilish side of himself found his mind wandering to any possible ways he could deepen that blush. 

“Hey, what do you want to drink?” He asked Link, peering down at him. 

Link shivered, flustered when he realised that he’d been staring at this man for far too long. “Uh, I’m not sure what it’s called! It was some kind of alcoholic chocolate milk!”

The guy gave him a funny look, but Link suspected that there might have been a small smile beneath his moustache. 

“I need three -- two for my friends,” Link explained as he fished out his wallet. “I’ll pay for whatever you want too.”

The guy nodded and placed the order, but Link can hardly hear it. He blindly paid for the charge, trying to calculate the cost of the order when he got his change back. 

Boldly, the taller man laid a hand on Link’s back between his shoulder blades and leant down to repeat himself, “Thanks, man.”

Link stared dumbly at his open wallet, mouth agape, his back tingling under the man’s touch. He was already so close to the guy, he could feel the man’s firm chest against his forearm. And for once in his life he felt short, it was a nice feeling. He swallowed. This was dangerous. Objectively he was definitely over his ex. Plus he shouldn’t have anything to worry about in regards to his church since he had chosen to join it for its covert acceptance of LGBT people. Still, was this really the place where he wanted to further explore his bisexuality  _ with someone he doesn’t even know _ ? 

“Hey, you’re the DJ, right?” Link asked as he put away his wallet and squared his shoulders. 

The man’s hand moved away from Link’s back, but his lips were no further away from his ears. “Of this? No.”

“I much preferred the sound of your wares than what’s playing now,” Link said, braving a look into the man’s eyes. 

“My  _ wares _ ,” The guy repeated, an obvious smirk on his face. 

“Yeah,” Link continued, trying to sound cool as he repeated what Christy had said earlier, “One thing I don’t get about DJs though is that they never say their names.”

The guy smirked. “You know what a rapper’s name is because they rap it at least ten times.”

Link laughed. “Exactly!”

Link shared a look with the man, one that seized his soul, a breath away,, his heart pounded, the memory of the music before played in the background of the music that played over the speakers. The man cleared his throat and turned away, nudging Link to alert him that their drinks had been served. They each took two and unfolded themselves out of the people swamping behind their backs. The guy beelined to a table and Link follow him, wondering if he should carry the three glasses down to his friends or if he should go and collect them, which would risk leaving the stranger with his drinks and what if he put drugs into it or something? He didn’t know what type of guy this person was. 

Lucky for him, Christy and Jessie ran into him before he could join the DJ at the table that he had beelined his way to. 

Christy threw her arms around Link and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Are those for us?” 

Link glanced over at the very tall man waiting at the table and back at the two women before him. “Yep. I got the DJ over here, do you wanna meet him?”

As Christy took the drinks from Link, she looked over at Jessie who was wearing a grin that’s the kind you should only see in the bedroom. Christy turned back to Link and said, “You know what? You can have these… I’m gonna have to meet up with you later.”

With that, Christy handed the drinks back to Link, then hurried away with Jessie’s hands going in places that made Link flutter his eyes away. He took both drinks in hand over to where the DJ guy was sipping on his. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Link place both glasses down on the table. 

“It ain’t bad,” The DJ said, lifting his half consumed drink.

“You can have the other one,” Link offered, “I’m gonna have to work my way through both of these.”

“Are you trying to get me wasted?”  

“Gosh no,” LInk said. 

“I think you’re trying to get me wasted,” The guy replied smugly as he downed his current drink and reached for the second one. 

“I think we’re  _ both  _ going down that track,” Link said as he took a seat on the barstool, “These things taste too good.”

Nervously, Link sculled his beverage as fast as he had drank his first one. His cheeks swelled when he tried to keep a burp quiet, a move which seemed to amuse his company. 

“I’m curious, what’s your name?” Link asked as he started on his second drink. 

The man lifted his eyebrows, then responded, “My stage name is MC Sky.”

“I get it, because you’re  _ tall _ . What about your real name? Your birth name.”

“It’s Rhett,” he said, putting down his second empty glass. “What’s yours?”

“Link.”

“ _ Link _ ?” Rhett asked incredulously, “Like the character in  _ The Legend of Zelda _ ?” 

Link rolled his eyes. As if he hadn’t heard that one before. “No, after Lincoln, my father. I’m Charles Lincoln Neal III.”

“The  _ third _ ,” Rhett mocked, “Okay.”

Link always got flack about his name, but ‘Rhett’ was no better than Link in his books. What kind of name was Rhett anyway? Who did that guy think he was? Link, feeling on edge, looked around to see if he could spot Christy but even if she had returned, there were so many people packed into this club that he couldn’t be sure. He moved to thinking about going home early. He had completed the checklist of ‘going out’ anyway. He got dressed up and danced and getting drunk was well on its way, though he didn’t feel like he was powerless over his body like he did when he had 17 cups of punch at Church functions. 

Besides, he hadn’t agreed to go along with Christy with the intention of meeting anyone even though she had kind of abandoned him. He was almost 21 though, no one was forcing him to sit through the teasing even if it was coming from someone who might possibly be interested in him.

“This music is really terrible, isn’t it?” Rhett said. 

“I wasn’t gonna say it,” Link began, swirling the remains of his drink in his glass, “But yeah.”

Rhett cleared his throat. “Hey, uh, I don’t normally do this, but do you wanna come out the back?”

“Out the back?” Link looked at him. “What’s out the back?”

“Well, since I’m a regular DJ for this club, they have a room for me. Kind of like a dressing room, except instead of clothes, I keep my records there.”

“You don’t have DJ outfits?”

Rhett laughed. “No, and I’m not taking any pointers from you.”

Link wore his hurt by the uttered comment on his face, and when Rhett realised how it had affected Link, he began to backtrack. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean to -- you know, it’s the denim vest... are you trying to be a cowboy or something?”

“Cowboys are cool,” Link said defensively. 

“Yeah, cowboys are actually pretty cool,” Rhett said. He toyed with the barstool for a moment, spinning the seat around and around, unable to make eye contact with Link until he mustered up the courage to talk again. “I’m sorry I made fun of you. Just… uh, I’m terrible at this. I’ve been trying to figure out how to talk to you all night.”

“ _ All night _ ?” 

“Yeah, I saw you dancing to my set with Christy and Jessie down the front. I’ve, uh, got a good view from there.”

“Hold up, you know Christy??”

“I don’t know her too well. I know she’s Jessie Lane’s girlfriend.”

“I didn’t even know she had a girlfriend until tonight!”

“Yeah, they go dancing here all the time,” Rhett said nonchalantly, “It’s the first time I’ve seen you here though.”

Link downed the last dregs of his drink before replying. “Yeah, I don’t go out much.”

“Well, I’m glad you chose to tonight,” Rhett said so quietly that Link almost didn’t hear him. Then louder, he said, “So uh, do you want to see what a DJ’s den looks like?”

Link slid off the stool, grinning. “Is that what you call it?”

“No, not really. I don’t know why I said that,” Rhett grinned sheepishly.

Then, Rhett reached out and took Link’s hand in his and began to lead him toward the backstage area. Link admired the man’s bravery, and his heart pounded in his chest the whole way. Rhett spoke with the bouncer, who let them both pass. Rhett never let go of Link’s hands even though Link was fairly sure he was sweating a little, and he took note of how large Rhett’s hands were, and how warm they were. 

Behind the stage, the walls were somewhat soundproofed which made the reverberations of the club music less intense. As Rhett took him down a dark corridor, Link started to feel as if he was verging on the edge of being tipsy and being drunk. The sound around him became hollow, like he wasn’t just behind the room but around the corner of the whole building. All sound became an amalgamation of shouts, drum beats, the buzz of fluorescent lights, and the clatter of metal as Rhett dropped his keys on the ground. 

When the light flickered on, Link realised that the space was more like a glorified closet. There wasn’t much space for anything besides a few shelves that housed equipment, a small table with some milk crates on top that had records stacked inside, and a wooden chair in the corner. Granted, the chair looked like it was well crafted. Link couldn’t be sure but if he had to make a guess, it looked to be made out of Cherry wood or perhaps Mahogany -- some kind of dark wood. 

“This is it?” Link asked, his voice not sounding like his own. 

“Yep. You wanna sit?” Rhett asked, gesturing to the chair. 

Link was dying to sit down, though he was hoping for something more comfortable like a couch, but he took the seat anyway. Surprisingly, the air was rather cool in the small room which was good because his skin felt so hot. He pulled at his denim collar to help himself breathe, and watched Rhett pull out a compact record player from one of the shelves. 

“My brother was the one who got me into record cutting,” Rhett was saying.

He thumbed through his records then pulled out a disc and placed it on the player. The club music was a dull drone beneath the music Rhett began to play. 

“What’s this?” Link asked, liking the sound of it. 

Rhett handed him the album cover and Link grasped it with quivering hands. He rested the cardboard sleeve on his lap then examined the cover. It read ‘Nas -  _ Illmatic _ ’.  Link turned the cover over and pretended to read the tracklisting while he used the opportunity to check Rhett out. The guy was wearing a purple satin bomber jacket and blue washed jeans with boots. Overall, a very cool look. If a Dj had an outfit,  _ that _ would be the outfit to wear. 

He was pretty sure Rhett was still talking to him about something, but he wasn’t listening. The music filled his ears, the coolness of the room was making his hair stand on edge and he couldn’t take his eyes off Rhett’s ass. It was like Rhett was showing off for him as he bent over the records, even though there was something already playing. Link’s curiosity got the best of him as he put the album cover aside and stood up, and without obsessing over everything that could go wrong, he put his hand on Rhett’s shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Link felt Rhett gasp in surprise the moment their lips joined together, which made him gasp as well. Quickly he broke from the kiss and chuckled, watching the way Rhett’s face lit up, his teeth only just visible in his wide smile. Link stumbled backwards and was caught by Rhett, a strong hand planting on his lower back. Link gripped onto Rhett’s shoulders and looked up into the man’s eyes. 

Rhett huffed a short puff of air. “Hi there.”

The satin felt so soft beneath his hands, muscles firm beneath the fabric, and he pawed at the threaded collar until he found the warm skin of Rhett’s neck. He only had a brief taste of what it was like to kiss Rhett, but seconds later he already wanted more. Wanted to keep kissing a moustache laden lip, wanted to know what it felt like to be small in another man’s arms, wanted to know if Rhett was as turned on as he was. He tilted his head to rejoin their lips, a move that Rhett eagerly accepted, encouraging Link to press his body against Rhett’s. He gasped in shivering want again when he felt Rhett’s bulge press against the hem of his jeans. 

HIs breathing was coming heavy, his heart was throbbing in his throat, his cock swelling with blood and it was making him go silly. He hadn’t felt this way since his ex had broken up with him, and even then… well, this was something else. His hands were going clumsy, clawing through Rhett’s thick hair while his other hand curled around Rhett’s waist and pulled him flush. 

Rhett moaned, a noise that Link felt travel down his throat. He shuffled backward, pulling Rhett with him until his ass bumped against the table. 

“Hold on a sec,” Rhett mumbled as he broke away from the kiss. 

He went to move the crates off the table, leaving Link to stand with his legs wide as he watched. The crates made a loud thud when Rhett lowered them to the ground, some loose records clattered against each other. The whole while, Link couldn’t take his eyes off Rhett, watching gleefully when Rhett’s jacket rode up his back enough to show off some skin of his lower back. Link wiped the back of his hand over his lips as he stood there waiting for Rhett to clear the table, jaw set, cock throbbing in his jeans. It was enough time for him to start questioning how far he was going to take this, but not enough time to give himself a sober answer. 

Instead of perching on the table like Rhett had expected, Link took hold of Rhett’s hips and steered him toward the chair and made him sit. Then, with zero practice or prior experience, Link stepped over Rhett’s knees and straddled his thighs. Rhett gazed up at him, his large eyes sparkling in the dim light. Rhett himself sturdy with one hand against the wall and moved his other hand to cup Link’s cheek and kiss him. 

Another soft kiss, gentle, almost scared, as if whatever it was that they were doing could stop at any moment. Link loved it, but he wanted to push it, see how far he could take it since he already got so far. He’d never done anything like this before, never been so forward, and he knew his ex didn’t like him being so forward. Everyone he had dated had been far too vanilla, but what was to say that his very tall man would be open to being pushed around? Except of course, the tell-tale sign of a boner. 

Link pulled on Rhett’s lower lip, ran his tongue across the shape and slipped into Rhett’s mouth like he’d never done before. The fact that Rhett was going along with whatever Link was trying was sending fireworks through his bloodstream. He almost couldn’t believe it was actually happening. To make sure (and maybe for fun too) he rolled his hips into Rhett’s, missed anything special on the first time and rolled again to grind their clothed cocks together. At that, Rhett moaned loudly and his hand moved from Link’s face to grab hold of his ass, his large hand spanning an entire cheek. 

He felt the grabbing pressure of Rhett’s hand on his ass so he continued to grind. He had to put one hand on Rhett’s shoulder so he could keep building the fiery friction between them, and he tried with some effort to grind in time to the music playing on the record player but he was too drunk and it didn’t care that he was out of time, only that the music was good. And he was feeling good. Feeling great, feeling confident. He slowed his grinding and saw the concern in Rhett’s eyes, quelled when Link began unbuckling Link’s jeans. Rhett’s expression changed, and a series of cyclical thoughts ran through Link’s head. 

_ What are you doing, oh my God, what are you doing? _

But he pushed the thoughts out of his fuzzy head and focussed on the task at hand, because there was longing in Rhett’s eyes and a passion on his tongue that he missed while he spent the time to free the man’s cock. He managed to wriggle the zipper down the track and shove the waistband of briefs down far enough for him to pull Rhett’s hard dick out and it was hot,  _ so hot _ , and Link realised he no longer felt chilled. That the air conditioner in the room wasn’t powerful enough to cool their activities.

He found himself furiously blushing, gazing down at Rhett’s length, and before he could think better of it, he muttered, “God, forgive me, but that thing is  _ big _ .” 

Whatever Rhett’s reaction was, it wasn’t a bad one, he only felt a rumble, Rhett’s hand squeezed, and Link kept staring at the uncut cock in his hand. He marvelled at the foreskin hugging snug around the head for a moment longer before lifting his hand to lick it, spitting on his palm for extra measure and lathering his saliva around. He then eased his hand around Rhett’s cock again, feeling light headed as he did os, the music that was once loud in the small room became as hollow and alien as the music out in the club. All Link could hear were the noises they shared between them, a pocket of noise secluded away from the rest of the world. Just the frantic, panting breaths between them, the slick noise of saliva against skin, the smack of lips, the untethered moans. 

Link dipped down and kissed Rhett while he jerked him, a messy, tongued kiss. His whole body tingled, those fireworks never subsiding, sparking from his core out through his limbs, bursting at his fingertips and toes and twisting his stomach in a strangely delightful way. Then, Rhett broke from the kiss and showed Link a look where his eyes turned overcast. He stood up without warning, causing Link to stumble backwards and knock his heels against a milk crate, which was so heavy with contents that it was enough to cause Link to topple over. He grimaced, his ass smarting from his fall against the floorboards, but then rhett was boxing around him, long fingers working to undo Link’s jeans. 

Link laid his head back on the floor, his head spinning, and found that everything was moving simultaneously really fast and really slow, like a ship in a storm; the boat swaying one way and the roaring ocean lifting in a rising wave the other way. Then the feeling reversed, like things were coming together again, two halves of a deck of cards fanning together as they were  shuffled, a guiding hand keeping the cards aligned. Rhett’s hands were pulling at the hem of his jeans and waistband together, and Link lifted his waist to help, his back arched, his head pressed on the floorboards.. Shortly after, he felt Rhett wrap his lips around his cock and his friends had been telling him for years he might need glasses. He never saw any sense in it until he watched the ceiling before his eyes go blurry. He dropped his body flat on the ground and felt Rhett’s lips chase his cock with it, nipping back to envelope a surprisingly small mouth around Link’s cock. 

He’d always loved blow jobs, though he’d only had it the one time when he was young. Church function, a boy around his age behind the building together, his friend on his knees for the last time on the grounds of that church. And his ex was never into it, though she had a bigger mouth than Rhett -- not that he was complaining when there was a nice guy’s mouth on his cock. 

He was definitely not complaining, or hadn’t planned to. “Take more,” he found himself saying, and sometimes he truly questioned the things that came out of his mouth but he was lost in the moment so who could blame him? 

He threaded a hand through Rhett’s hair, tried to guide his cock deeper and Rhett was just taking it. He sat up a little so he could see. Watched as the man’s lips went round around his cock and his shaft disappeared down his throat. And beyond that, he could see Rhett jerking himself off at the same time, somehow, balanced on his knees, a hand working the remnants of Link’s spit over his cock and his other arm wrapped around one of Link’s thighs, tangled in the pants he never got off completely. 

Somewhere between it all, Rhett had taken off his satin jacket and from Link’s position he could see Rhett’s ass sticking out in the air and his t-shirt riding down his back and if that’s what pornos exemplified then he could understand why they were considered not only filthy, but positively sinful. He wasn’t so accustomed to hearing another man cum but he had an inkling of it happening when Rhett exhaled and moaned around Link’s cock, his mouth went slack and let Link’s cock bob in his open jaw, and Link had his hand buried deep in the man’s hair and the other flat on the floor for some semblance of support while he watched the man shudder and cough, muscles spasming over his spine. 

Except Link wasn’t done yet. He moved to clutch onto Rhett’s shoulders with both hands and ungracefully bucked into Rhett’s giving mouth, grunting in frustration at the slackness. 

“Come on,” Was all he said but it was enough to spark a reaction into Rhett. 

He was still breathing heavy, but his lips closed around Link’s cock and he spread his tongue flat beneath the length and let Link fuck his mouth. Link knew he was close, knew that the angle was still slightly off but Rhett’s panting was helping, the heat was helping, the recent memory of Rhett shuddering from ejaculation with his lips still on Link’s cock -- that was helping a  _ lot _ . 

“You’re gonna take it!” Link said which was meant to be a question but he’d said it probably a bit too  vaguely and far too late, because not a split second later he was cumming down Rhett’s throat. 

Rhett let go in surprise, the difference in consistency and heat hitting him hard but not hard enough to diminish the thrill, especially when Rhett reached out to stroke the last waves out of him like a true gentleman. Link gazed up at Rhett while he shuddered out the very last spurt, blurry though he was, and saw the man sitting on his heels in the V of Link’s legs. His eyes had gone pink and he might be teary, Link can’t tell, but there was a definite satisfied look on his face that mirrored his own. 

Rhett then let go of Link’s cock and began tucking his back in, leaving Link to lay his head back on the floor, totally debauched. 

“Oh my God,” Link breathed. 

His body could just melt. Become one with the wood and vibrate with the music. His chest heaved, and he tried to stretch though there wasn’t much space. His foot toed the leg of the chair, his arm hugged a crate of records, and he bedded the heat of Rhett between his legs. 

“Oh my God,” Link said again. 

“Good ‘Oh my God’, or bad?” Rhett asked. 

Link smiled. “Good.”

“Good,” Rhett repeated. 

They both stayed where they were for a long time, infinite time, their protective bubble slowly dissolved and gave way to the reality of the soundscape, in time with their breaths coming at natural speeds. 

“I’ve never done that before,” Link admitted as he sits up slightly.

Rhett ran his hands through his hair. “Me neither.” Then he crawled over Link and grasped his denim collar and kissed him. Slowly, again, softly like it was his last.

Link hoped it wouldn’t be. 

While they kissed, there was a commotion out in the corridor. Feet hammering across the floor, someone shouted, “Hey, you’re not allowed back here!”

A girl responded, “Yes I am! I’ve been here plenty!”

And then moments later, Jessie and Christy bursted into the room. Rhett stood up and pulled his T-shirt down, but Link was still on the ground trying to quickly pull his jeans back on. 

“Oh my God! Here you are! I was looking everywhere for you!” Christy cried, throwing her arms around Link just as he pulled his pants up. 

He was yanking at the zipper still with his friend’s arms around him and he wondered if she had become intoxicated enough or was simply being polite about ignoring the obvious stench of cum within the small room. 

Jessie stood on her toes to give Rhett a kiss on the cheek, though he twisted his head away and her lips landed below his ear. “Thanks for keeping him safe, Rhett,” She said to him, “We were thinking the worst since it was Link’s fist night out!”

Link picked himself out of Christy’s arms, blushing furiously, and got to his feet. 

“You ready to go home?” Christy asked him. 

Link cleared his throat, unable to look at anyone but the floor. “Uh, yeah.”

He patted down his hair and as he was doing so, Christy grabbed onto his elbow and began pulling him out of the room, only to have Rhett latch onto him. Rhett said, “Wait, will I see you again?”

Link looked at Rhett this time and could properly see him. How the girls had not questioned the sheen of cum on Rhett’s face, he will never know, but God, he was pretty, like the light in his life he never knew he was always missing. 

“Sure we will! We’re gonna come back next week,” Christy grinned, “Aren’t we, Link?”

“You heard the lady,” He said to Rhett. 

Then Link followed Christy and Jessie out, knowing that it wasn’t going to be the last time he saw Rhett, as if it were some kind of otherworldly fate that they would surely be reunited again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it! I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
